


I wish we could stay like this forever

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Short lil thing about Shigure and Forrest taking a break from things at camp.





	I wish we could stay like this forever

Small things could really make for a happier day. Like a small reprieve from battle and war arrangements. Don’t misunderstand, Forrest was all for helping his uncle and father out with strategies but he really could only listen to Xander and Ryoma argue about where best to send their forces and his father tell them that those were pointless and to do something else. It made his head hurt. To the point where he had to excuse himself from the latest meeting to go rest somewhere. His tent had sounded like a good idea until he realized he could hear people yelling about right next to it. He scratched that idea and tried to find somewhere else to hide for a bit. There really wasn’t many places he could go without telling someone where he would be for safety’s sake. Sighing heavily, he rubbed at his temples as he tried to come up with a good idea. Lost in thought, he wasn’t aware of the foot steps nearing him and nearly yelled out when a hand slowly covered his eyes. But he knew this hand and he ended up just smiling instead.

“Hi,” Forrest said quietly, resting his hand on top of the others. Not to move it really but merely to hold onto it.

It was Shigure, laughing quietly. “Hello there.” He practically hummed, letting their fingers lace together before they fell to rest against Forrest’s chest. “Lady Hinoka said you left the meeting early? That’s not like you. Is everything alright?”

Warmth spread through Forrest’s chest, his lips quirking up into a smile. “Headache. Nothing serious, I promise. I can only handle so much battle talk before my head starts to split apart.”

“That’s very fair.” Shigure murmured, pressing his lips against the others temple gently. “Wanna take a walk? Maybe out of the tents so we can get some better air?”

“I’d love that.”

Getting out of the area proved a bit harder than they thought. They got stopped a few times by either friends or family and a few of the guards. Eventually they made it to an area that they frequently walked. Even most people knew to check that particular spot for the both of them. Fingers still laced together, they walked the familiar path slowly. 

Words weren’t really needed at the moment and Forrest was grateful as the pounding in his head was finally starting to dissipate. He didn’t even notice when Shigure gently started leading him down a different path than what they normally took, too engrossed in the peaceful silence. He really only took in the area when the other tugged on his hand to stop him. 

“Hm? Everything alright, Shigure?” Forrest asked, his tone still soft from the quiet they still had around them. 

“Yes,” Shigure hummed, leaning down a bit to press a kiss to the others head. “I just wanted to show you this area.” He murmured into Forrest’s area, slipped his arms around the other contently. Lifting his head up as he felt Forrest shift a bit, feeling him turn his head to look around. “It is a pretty area. Reminded me of you when I found it.”

Forrest felt his face heat up quickly, burying it into Shigure’s chest with an embarrassed laugh. “Sap!”

Shigure muffled his laugh into Forrest’s hair quickly, grinning widely. “Feeling better?” There was a nod into his chest and he tightened his hold around the other a bit. “Good.”

They stayed like that for a while, embraced by each other and silent. The area around them was quiet, serene. The sound of the camp was far in the distance, birds chirping around them. All in all, it was pleasant. It made Forrest’s chest tighten painfully. He clenched his hands into Shigure’s shirt and took in a deep breath before letting it out in a slow sigh. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” He whispered. There was a heavy silence and he felt like he messed up their moment before he felt Shigure hug him even tighter. “Shigure?”

“Me too. One day everything will be okay and we’ll be able to relax. No wars. No planning. No running. No fighting. Nothing. Sitting in a library late at night. Lazing about in bed all day. Actually being able to be with family without the fear of possibly losing them the next day to a battle. We’ll have that one day. Soon.” Shigure said seriously, finally loosening his hold on Forrest to look at him. “I promise.”

Forrest quickly leaned up to press his lips against Shigure’s firmly. Pulling away to look at him fully, he cupped his face and squished his cheeks. “We’re going to have so many pillows on the bed I hope you know that.”

Shigure burst out laughing, a little warped because of the cheek squishing but it was full of happiness. “Of course, love.” He reached up to pull those hands away from his cheeks. “Ready to head back?”

“Mm, yes I suppose so.” Forrest murmured, lacing their hands together happily. “Did you hear what Corrin did at the last council meeting?”

“Which time?” Shigure snorted, leading the other towards the path again to head back to camp. 

“Well!” Forrest chirped, launching into a long tale. 

One day they won’t have to worry about anything. They’ll only have to worry if that fifteenth pillow might be too much.

It won’t be.


End file.
